Dear Sherlock
by Judopixie
Summary: A year after the events of Dear John Sherlock's friends decide to leave letters of tribute at his grave, and a few other people have the same idea too. Some of them wish they'd said things they hadn't, some regret things they acknowledge they shouldn't have said at all and some are just thankful for all the help he gave them.


**A\N - **This is is the sequel to Dear John and will make most sense when read after that. There will be a sequel to this going up at some point. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock and this is not for profit, I challenge you to find someone who can\does write fanfiction for profit (and no, Fifty Shades of Grey does not count).

* * *

Dear Sherlock

You're an idiot. Yeah, it's harsh and yeah, I'd have a hundred unsolved cases without you, but you're still an idiot. The world's smartest idiot. Not really sure what else to say. I'm sorry that you couldn't trust me, or anyone else, enough to tell them what was going on. And I'm sorry for all the times I called you an annoying bastard, that I always griped you about never remembering my name. Work's piling up here, we need your brains to help us out of this mess. John's been helping wonders, but he's no Sherlock Holmes.

Hope you're ok, wherever you may be

Lestrade

* * *

Dear Sherlock

I wish you could've talked to someone, anyone. You only had to call you know. You did know that right? I hope so.

It's so quiet here without you. The others stop by every now and then but even so. I miss you calling me to ask if you could use another body and then doing some obscure seeming test on it before running off to try boiling blood or whatever it was you were doing that day. I keep thinking you'll whisk through the door in a whirlwind and start smacking the bodies of dead professors with riding crops to see what bruises form.

I miss you.

Molly

* * *

Dear Sherlock

I'm so sorry dear. Sorry that you couldn't talk to me, sorry that you couldn't talk to anyone else, sorry for all the times I complained at you for shouting down the stairs at me or making a mess with one of your experiments. Thank you for helping me with my husband and for being the son I never had. I've looked after John, like you asked me to. I think he's been pretending he's better than he is, he misses you a lot you know. I try to bake him something at least once a week, I go upstairs to take it to him and then he makes us both a cup of tea and we'll watch the telly together. Like you used to say, it's not fine but it's ok.

Love

Mrs Hudson xx

* * *

Dear Sherlock

Why didn't you tell me brother? I could've helped, found someone to help you. You got through it once Sherlock, you could've done it again. We may never have seen eye to eye but you're still my brother Sherlock. I've said much about sentiment but you meant a great deal to me. It saddens me to know I never truly told you that. The British Government may be lost without you.

Mycroft

* * *

Dear Sherlock

Not sure if this is appropriate given some of the things I've called you over the years. I'm sorry if anything I ever said made it seem like the only way out.

Sorry again

Anderson

* * *

Dear Freak

I'm not sure what to say. I guess I'm sorry for all the times I called you freak or told you you were a psychopath.

Again, don't know what to say but sorry

Donovan

* * *

Dear Sherlock

I can't think how to start this. I suppose I sort of knew but I never registered it. Saw but didn't observe as you would say. But yeah, don't know what to say. What do you say? You were mental and rude and always asking to borrow my phone for some cryptic message or other. But you were my favourite rude, mental, phone borrowing, cryptic message sending detective. I suppose what I'm trying to say it that I enjoyed your company and I'll miss you.

Mike

* * *

Dear Sherlock

Thank you for everything. For getting me off the murder charge, for coming to my restaurant, even if you didn't always eat. You're a great man Sherlock, whether you believe it or not, and not enough people know that.

Angelo

* * *

Dear Sherlock

Of course I forgive you, there was nothing that needed forgiving. But why? Why did you do this? You could've talked to me any time you know. Any time, day or night. We were friends, friends look after each other. I know you cared so much more than you let on, you weren't a machine however hard you may have tried to be. Not everyone loathed you either, so many people admired you and there were more that will forever be grateful, people have been sending messages of sympathy and thank you notes all year, more as this anniversary came up. I've written some out for you, just to prove that point.

John

* * *

Dear Mr Holmes

Thank you for trying to help Soo Lin, it was very good of you.

Andy Galbraith (the guy from the National Antiques Museum)

* * *

Dear Sherlock

Thank you for your help at the bank, we'd never have uncovered the break in without you. We'll probably never need to know about that weak point again but even so, thank you.

Seb

* * *

Dear Mr Holmes

Thank you for all the help on the Van Coon case, however arrogant you may have been. I couldn't have solved that case without your help, Lestrade told me Dr Watson was gathering up tributes to you so I thought I may as well tell you how grateful I was.

DI Dimmock

* * *

Dear Sherlock

Thank you for saving me in the tunnels, I know we didn't really get to know each other, especially since John and I didn't work out, but I never really told you how grateful I was.

Sarah Sawyer

* * *

Dear Sherlock

We're all so grateful to you, for trying to help us out even when you were on the drugs and then not abandoning us when you got clean. The money you gave us meant some of us got off the streets for good. Thank you.

The Homeless Network

* * *

Dear Mr Holmes

Thank you for finding out what really happened to Carl. It was too late for my mother to find out what happened to her baby boy but thank you all the same.

Hazel Powers (Carl's sister)

* * *

Dear Mr Holmes

Thank you for discovering what Dr Frankland was doing and stopping it. Without you I don't know what I would've done.

Henry Knight


End file.
